Under The Bridge
by Anna Christie
Summary: Pode o amor transceder a barreira entre a vida e a morte? Leiam e descubram Song-fic.


OLÁ PESSOAS MARAVILHOSAS, como diria minha profª de sociologia. Estou aqui com mais um song-fic mais ou menos dark. Digamos que seja uma dark-song-fic (legal inventei uma nova categoria)

Não é UA, como a maioria das minhas fics^^. 

Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!!

Under the Bridge

Sakura caminhava lentamente pela rua deserta. Sentia-se só desde que Li partira. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como acontecera. Li e ela discutiram por causa de uma bobagem, Li entrou no carro e saiu em alta velocidade. Mais tarde naquela noite o telefone tocou, era a polícia. Shoran tinha perdido o controle do carro em uma curva e capotara, o carro explodira logo em seguida. O corpo foi encontrado carbonizado. 

Depois disso Sakura entrou em estado de choque, por semanas a fio repetia que a culpa da morte de Li era dela. Que se ela não tivesse discutido com ele, talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo.

Aos poucos afastou todos os amigos, estava sozinha agora.

Sometimes I feel  
Like I don´t have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the city I live in  
The city of angels  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry  
  


Durante muito tempo pensou no que fazer com sua vida, agora que seu único amor havia falecido. Depois de muito pensar, decidiu o que fazer. Pretendia por um ponto final naquilo tudo. Era para onde se dirigia acabar com toda a angústia que a solidão lhe trazia. 

A noite estava fria, as ruas vazias o ventou era tão forte que parecia uivar. A lua estava cheia, mas encoberta por muitas nuvens o que deixava a noite escura, a rua também estava escura e a sombras das árvores deixavam a paisagem ainda mais sombria.

"Em outra época eu estaria com medo." _pensava ela enquanto caminhava, parecia hipnotizada.

I drive on her streets  
´Cause she´s my companion  
I walk through her hills  
´Cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie  
  


"Por que me deixou Shoran? Poderíamos ter sido felizes. Por que brigou comigo? Se não tivéssemos discutido eu não precisaria ter feito isso com você. Eu disse para você nunca brigar comigo senão se arrependeria. Será que você se arrependeu? Não me arrependi de deixá-lo partir. Se não fosses meu, não seria de mais ninguém. Espero que um dia você me desculpe. Sinto sua falta."

"Eu também, minha flor de cerejeira."

"Shoran? O que faz aqui?"

"Vim te buscar, meu amor."

"Onde você está, não consigo vê-lo."

"Siga o som da minha voz."

"Estou indo meu amor."

I don´t ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way  
  


Sakura saiu correndo em direção a voz que a chamava.

"Sakura, minha flor, venha. Não me deixe esperando."

"Estou indo meu amor." _completamente hipnotizada pela voz de seu querido Shoran, Sakura não prestava mais atenção para onde estava indo.

"Venha, meu amor."

"Estou indo."

"Eu te amo, minha flor."

"Eu também te amo, Shoran. você sabe que eu não fiz por mal não é mesmo?"

"Claro que sim, meu amor. A culpa não é sua se desejou a minha morte. Quem poderia imaginar que eu morreria mesmo."

"Oh, Shoran. Sinto tanto sua falta."

"Logo estaremos juntos. Agora venha!"

It's hard to believe  
That there's nobody out there  
It's hard to believe  
That I´m all alone  
At least I have her love  
The city she loves me  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry

Sakura continuou caminhando, Shoran a estava conduzindo por ruas totalmente escuras a cada passo que Sakura dava afundava ainda mais na escuridão da noite.

"Shoran??? Shoran??? Estou com medo."

"Não tenha, eu te protegerei. É uma promessa."

"Eu acredito em você."

"Estamos chegando, meu amor."

Shoran a conduziu até a ponte do rio Tomoeda, conhecido pelo seu grande volume de água e águas límpidas e calmas.

  
I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all that way

"Muito bem, meu amor. Agora pare e se aproxime da ponte."

Sakura fez exatamente o que seu grande amor pedira.

"Assim, mesmo. Agora olhe para baixo."

"Shoran, o que faz ai embaixo?"

"Estou nadando meu amor, venha nadar comigo."

Sakura via a imagem de Li embaixo d'água fazendo sinal para ela pular. A jovem hesitou por um momento, pareceu recobrar a consciência. 

"Não posso nadar com você meu amor."

"Claro que pode, venha. É só pular que eu te pego aqui embaixo."

Sakura subiu na ponte e olhou para baixo mais uma vez. Li a esperava.

"Eu te amo, Sakura."

A jovem fechou os olhos respirou fundo, "Eu também te amo, Li." _Dito isso pulou para ir de encontro ao seu amado. O corpo de Sakura nunca foi encontrado.

Under the bridge downtown  
Is where I drew some blood  
Under the bridge downtown  
I could not get enough  
Under the bridge downtown  
Forgot about my love  
Under the bridge downtown  
I gave my life away

Sinistro não é mesmo?! Por isso tomem cuidado com o que desejam.

Gostaram? Odiaram? Criticas? Sugestões? Bater um papo ou qualquer outra coisa mandem um e-mail para: sweet_isa@zipmail.com.br

Até mais.

Beijinhos

Isa


End file.
